La Reina
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Morgiana mengunjungi kamar utama di Istana Balbadd. / future-canon /


A/N 1: happy birthday **claire chevalier** aka dessy! ;) doa-doanya udah di sms yaaaa hihihi

* * *

**La Reina**

**Disclaimer**: Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Alibaba Saluja/Morgiana. **Genre**: Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: future-canon

_(Morgiana mengunjungi kamar utama di Istana Balbadd.)_

* * *

"Calon ratu boleh melihat kamar yang akan dia pakai kelak," begitu kata mereka, dengan sedikit tambahan berupa desakan—mungkin orang-orang istana ini hanya ingin memamerkan hasil kerja mereka mendekorasinya berhari-hari—hingga akhirnya Morgiana tidak bisa menolak. Dia meninggalkan kamarnya yang lebih kecil di lantai bawah, melewati lorong, kemudian tangga besar yang nyaris tak tampak tepinya, hanya untuk mematuhi dorongan yang tadi didesakkan padanya.

Sedikit-banyak, dia juga penasaran akan seperti apa kamar yang akan ditempatinya kelak.

Anak tangga demi anak tangga yang dilewati seakan tak ada ujung. Morgiana terbiasa mengangkat beban berat dan berjalan dalam jarak yang teramat jauh, tapi menaiki tangga ini terasa amat berat baginya. Beban seakan bertambah di tiap langkah.

Bukan, dia bukan takut. Dia tidak merasa seperti itu. Hanya saja ...

... dia merasa makin tak pantas menerima semua ini.

Pintu dengan dekor bunga merah dan kuning, di dekat tangga, ada. Sesuai dengan petunjuk. Inilah kamarnya. Morgiana tidak pernah mencapai tempat ini sebelumnya. Bukan karena tidak berani, tidak diperbolehkan—Alibaba malah menyuruhnya untuk menjelajah sesukanya—bukan pula karena malu. Dia hanya enggan. Enggan naik ke tempat yang hanya dikhususkan untuk raja dan tetamu kerajaan yang terhormat serta orang-orang kepercayaan raja. Tetapi kali ini, sepertinya dia memang _harus_ melihatnya. Demi apa? Sebentar lagi ini akan menjadi kamarnya. Dia harus terbiasa. Dia tidak boleh terlihat konyol di hari-hari setelah lusa, di mana dia harus menempati kamar ini.

Derit pintu terdengar menggelegar hanya untuk Morgiana. Tanpa membiarkan pintunya terbuka seluruhnya, dia masuk ke dalam, kemudian merapatkannya lagi.

Dia belum pernah menemui kamar yang sebesar ini. Tidak pula di Sindria—karena sebetulnya dia memang tidak pernah melihat-lihat kamar lain di istana milik Sinbad. Mungkin saja, kamar ini setara dengan mewahnya kamar Raja Sindria itu? Yang kali ini, bahkan jauh lebih besar daripada ruang yang ditempatinya di Sindria bersama Alibaba dan Aladdin ketika masih menjadi tamu di Sindria dahulu.

Demi Tuhan, apa dia pantas untuk ini semua?

Ada empat lemari besar yang berseberangan dengan tempat tidur. Kelihatannya, semua lemari itu baru. Kayunya mengkilat. Gagang pembukanya berkilauan. Ada rangkaian bunga-bunga kecil di bagian teratas. Morgiana sempat dijebak dilema, buka atau tidak, buka atau tidak?

Ah, jangan dulu.

Morgiana mendekati tempat tidur. Bau mawar padang pasir yang biasanya menghiasi tepian oase. Membauinya membuat Morgiana sedikit melayang. Dia tidak pernah mendapati yang seharum ini. Kain penghias tempat tidur yang bahkan cukup untuk empat orang itu berjuntai dengan penataan yang dinamis. Melengkung dan diberi tali dengan benang warna emas. Pelapis bagian empuknya berwarna merah marun dan kuning, campuran yang dibumbui dengan motif sulur-sulur tipis berwarna emas pula.

Lemari kecil di samping tempat tidur pun bersih. Ada beberapa melati yang diletakkan di atas sana. Cerminnya besar, beberapa alat dan perlengkapan rias yang kelihatan baru tersusun rapi di sana, Morgiana yakin itu dihadiahkan untuknya. Tapi, percuma. Morgiana tahu pasti bahwa dia tak akan memakai semua itu. Dia tidak terbiasa.

Beralih menatap ke jendela, Morgiana hanya merasa semakin ciut. Jendelanya amat besar dan berlapis kaca warna-warni di bagian atas, di dekat ventilasinya. Tirai yang dilingkup ke samping dengan bantuan bahan seperti tali tambang dari benang merah tua kelihatannya mahal. Morgiana ingat bahwa Alibaba pernah sekali bercerita dengannya tentang seorang bangsawan yang menghadiahkan tirai cantik untuk Istana Balbadd, namun Alibaba hanya berniat untuk menggunakannya di suatu ruangan terpenting di dalam hidupnya.

Katanya, semua benda di dalam kamar ini akan menjadi miliknya pula. Terngiang kembali akan pernyataan itu, Morgiana merasa mengecil. Merasa makin tak enak.

Dia menghampiri lemari. Katanya yang ini pun akan menjadi miliknya, 'kan? Dia ingin melihat seberapa besar kapasitas isinya. Mungkin, jika pakaiannya dari kamar di bawah dipindahkan ke sini, separuh dari satu lemari pun tak akan penuh.

Namun ternyata, lemari itu telah ada isinya. Semuanya digantung rapi. Tertata dengan baik.

Morgiana terkesiap dan mundur sedikit ketika menyentuh salah satu pakaian berwarna putih dengan hamburan permata di atasnya. Baju ini kecil, cocok dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Terlihat baru pula. Juga wangi. Ini pasti akan menjadi miliknya.

Pelayan sepertinya, mengenakan ini? Baju mewah begini?

Tidak cuma satu baju semacam itu di sana. Bahkan di lemari berikutnya, yang semacam itu juga banyak. Tak salah lagi.

Morgiana menggeleng.

_Aku_ tidak pantas menerima semua kemewahan ini.

"Whoa, ada yang sudah tidak sabar dengan kamar barunya!"

Morgiana sontak menoleh. "Maaf, aku hanya—"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Kamar ini juga akan jadi kamarmu nanti. Jelajahi sesukamu," Alibaba mendekat, senyumnya secerah matahari.

"Apa ini semua ... bajuku?" Morgiana menunjuk lemari di depannya, yang salah satu daun pintunya masih terbuka.

"Ah, iya," angguk Alibaba. "Di dalam sana juga ada baju yang lain," dia menunjuk pada pintu kecil di sudut kamar. "Di sana adalah tempat penyimpanan cadangan karena kupikir semuanya akan terlalu penuh kalau dimasukkan di sini. Di situ juga ada baju-bajuku. Jadi kalau bosan yang di sini, yang di sana bisa jadi pilihan. Tapi, pakaian resmimu semuanya di sini, sih."

"Itu ... terlalu banyak, Alibaba-_kun_," Morgiana setengah berbisik, sambil maju dan menutup lagi pintu lemari.

"Yeah, hahaha, apa kau merasa begitu? Penjahitnya memberi beberapa bonus baju. Untuk hadiah pernikahan, katanya."

Morgiana diam saja, bahkan ketika Alibaba melintas di balik punggungnya, dan membukakan jendela. "Lihat, ada pohon kurma di dekat jendela ini. Kalau kau lapar, sewaktu-waktu kau dapat memetiknya, tidak jauh, kok," agak terkekeh Alibaba ketika mengatakannya.

"Oh, oh, ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu!" Alibaba lekas-lekas menjauhi jendela. "Mereka bilang mereka sudah menyelesaikannya dan menaruhnya di kamar ini. Tunggu, di lemari yang mana, ya," Alibaba mencoba membuka yang paling ujung. "Nah, ini dia," dia agak berjinjit ketika mengambilnya. "Lihat! Ini pakaian spesialmu untuk hari pernikahan kita."

Gaun itu punya lebih dari satu selendang. Permata merubung di bagian dada dan ujung lengan bajunya. Bagian sana diberi karet dan agak sedikit menggembung. Gaun itu pasti akan menjutai melebihi mata kakinya, bahkan sampai ke lantai, terseret di belakang sekian sentimeter. Di penggantungnya, disampirkan pula kain panjang yang lebih transparan, Morgiana yakin itu pasti akan menjadi hiasan kepalanya. Warna keseluruhannya merah jambu lembut, permata sewarna matanya adalah yang paling mendominasi. Beberapa kristal kecil ditaburkan secara acak di hampir seluruh permukaan baju.

Gaun itu amat istimewa. Morgiana meringis di balik kebisuannya.

"Ini ... untukku?"

"Mm," Alibaba yakin Morgiana tak butuh pengulangan sebagai penekan keyakinan. "Aku ingin melihatmu mencobanya sekarang—tapi mereka selalu melarangku. Yah, bagus juga sih, biar jadi kejutan buat lusa."

Morgiana menggeleng. Alibaba tidak memperhatikannya, dia lebih sibuk mengagumi gaun itu dan mengkhayal sambil berdecak betapa menarik dan manisnya Morgiana ketika mengenakannya nanti.

Yang berikutnya terjadi pada Morgiana adalah: menangis.

"H-hei, M-M-Morgiana? He-hei, kenapa menangis? Oi, oi—"

Morgiana berusaha menyeka air matanya, meskipun begitu, tetes-tetes yang baru kembali turun. "Aku ... aku merasa tidak pantas untuk semua ini ..."

"Kenapa? Heeeei, apa kau menolak lamaranku—"

"Bukan ... aku hanya ... aku hanya merasa tidak pantas menerima kemewahan ini," Morgiana menunduk. "Aku dulunya hanya seorang budak, Alibaba-_kun_. Aku ini perempuan hina. Kau lebih pantas untuk menikahi seorang putri dari kerajaan lain. Aku tidak cocok untuk ini. Aku ... aku hanya pantas untuk jadi pelayanmu. Tinggal di istana ini sebagai pelayan pun sudah menjadi penghargaan terhebat untukku," nada bicaranya turun-naik. Dia tidak mau mengangkat kepalanya.

Alibaba meletakkan kembali gaun itu ke lemari. Sebelum dia sempat berbicara, Morgiana langsung meneruskan lagi. Nadanya lebih pahit.

"Seorang budak tidak pantas menjadi ratu untuk mendampingi raja yang terbaik."

"Kata siapa?"

"... Semua orang pasti akan berkata begitu."

Alih-alih menjawab, Alibaba menarik Morgiana keluar dari kamar. Menyusuri selasar, Alibaba tidak mau membiarkan Morgiana berontak. Dibawanya melintasi beberapa ruangan lain—ruang rapat, pertemuan khusus, dan ruang para jendral—untuk mencapai bagian utama dari istana tersebut: singgasana. Dua kursi besar dengan ukiran yang amat detil dan beludru sebagai pelapisnya sudah disiapkan di sana. Beberapa pegawai yang sedang mendekor mundur dengan segan, pergi dari sana karena tidak bermaksud mengganggu sang raja dan sang calon ratunya.

Alibaba mendudukkan Morgiana di kursi yang agak lebih kecil. "Nah," raja itu mundur beberapa langkah, memandangi Morgiana dengan tangan direntangkan ke depan, dan membingkai figur Morgiana dengan ibu jari serta telunjuknya. Matanya tertutup salah satu, seperti mengeker.

"Kurasa kau pantas duduk di sana. Kurasa kau cocok menerima gelar ratu."

"Tapi ... tapi orang lain pasti tidak setuju ... pasti ada orang-orang yang mengatakan—bahwa aku sama sekali tidak boleh berada di sini. Seorang pelayan selamanya harus menjadi pelayan—"

"Siapa yang berani berkata begitu, biar aku yang menghadapinya," tahu-tahu Alibaba telah berada tepat di depan wajahnya, jarak yang terbentang amatlah minim. "Rakyat harus tunduk pada rajanya, bukan? Kalau rajanya sudah memilih siapa ratu mereka, bukankah mereka pasti akan setuju, apalagi jika raja itu adalah raja yang mereka sayangi. Bukankah begitu, Morgiana _**Saluja**_?"

"Nama itu—"

"Jangan mengelak, jangan mengelak. Namamu sebentar lagi akan jadi seperti itu," Alibaba tersenyum bangga, seolah dialah yang bisa menyaingi cerahnya sinar matahari dengan tawa itu.

Morgiana menunduk lagi, menghindari tatapan Alibaba. "Aku ... masih belum merasa pantas. Seorang pelayan yang rendah tidak boleh—"

"Bukankah aku dan Aladdin sudah membebaskanmu dari posisi itu?"

"Tapi—"

"Hm, hm," Alibaba duduk di singgasananya. "Ulat yang dibenci banyak orang bisa menjelma jadi kupu-kupu yang cantik. Kenapa manusia tidak boleh mengubah nasib dan kedudukan mereka, kalau begitu?"

"Aku bukan manusia ..." dia tak mampu menyembunyikan keperihan, "Tentu kau ingat ceritaku tentang para Fanalis ..."

"Mmh," Alibaba menyilangkan tangannya, menghadap Morgiana. "Kau bukan monster," dia melepaskan tangannya untuk kemudian meletakkan kesepuluh jari-jarinya di masing-masing sisi pipi Morgiana. "Kau manusia. Yang kuat, yang hebat, yang manis, yang punya harga diri. Kau Morgiana. Morgiana Saluja. Bukan monster. Bukan pelayan. Bukan orang yang hina. Kau perempuan. Perempuan yang pantas diperhatikan."

Tetap saja; Morgiana belum mau memandang Alibaba.

"Semua perempuan pantas jadi ratu. Semua perempuan boleh. Semua perempuan punya kesempatan. Tidak ada yang melarang—itulah hak asasi, Morgiana," dia menurunkan tangannya. "Tapi hanya beberapa orang yang beruntung; yang bisa benar-benar menjadi ratu. Itu karena mereka dipilih. Dipilih oleh rajanya sendiri. Dan itu artinya kau beruntung bertemu denganku," Alibaba tertawa renyah, mencoba mencerahkan suasana hati Morgiana.

"Kautahu kenapa aku memilihmu?"

Akhirnya, Morgiana berani untuk beradu mata.

"Karena kau adalah Morgiana. Bukan karena kau seorang pelayan sehingga aku mengasihanimu, bukan karena kau adalah orang yang butuh dinaikkan derajatnya, bukan karena semata-mata aku hanya ingin mencari pendamping karena seorang raja butuh ratu. Bukan karena semua itu. Tetapi karena kau adalah **Morgiana**."

.

.

Maka, malam hari berikutnya, Morgiana kembali ke kamar itu. Alibaba telah tertidur di kamarnya sendiri, tak jauh dari singgasana, dan Morgiana membiarkannya.

Morgiana kembali membuka lemari, mengambil baju yang diperlihatkan Alibaba kemarin. Dia bawa ke depan kaca, ditaruhnya di depan badannya. Mencoba membayangkan bagaimana esok ketika dia mengenakannya di upacara suci. Entah seperti apa dirinya nanti, khayalnya tidak bisa menjangkau. Sungguh hidupnya tak terduga, sekian tahun lalu, dia hanya hidup sebagai gadis yang hidup di bawah kaki orang lain, dan cuma bisa melakukan apa yang diperintahkan.

Sekarang, dia yang akan ikut memerintah.

Dia akan menjadi seorang ratu.

Ini semua terasa seperti mimpi.

**end.**

* * *

A/N 2: la reina: 'the queen' in spanish.

panggilan morgiana ke alibaba agak kuubah di sini. –_san_ jadi _–_ _kun_, untuk menyesuaikan dengan setting future-canon-nya. morgiana biasanya selalu segan sama perlakuan yang dikasih alibaba sama aladdin ke dia (apalagi yang di bonus manga itu, diajak tidur sekasur pun dia ngerasa ga pantes, terpaksa harus ditarik-tarik alibaba sama aladdin dulu :"D), maka itulah yang jadi prompt fic ini ehe

—plus, aku pernah baca fic di mana morgiana itu jadi istri alibaba sekaligus _main warrior general_ di kerajaan, dan dia sama sekali gak disebut sebagai ratu di sana ... kalo diliat dari kekuatan dia sih lebih pantas gitu, tapi apapun posisinya, permaisuri raja itu pasti namanya ratu, 'kan? ya gitu. /shot

hopefully you enjoy the reading!


End file.
